vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapu Lele
Summary Tapu Lele is the Psychic/Fairy Type guardian deity of Akala Island in the Alola Region. Tapu Lele is known for being unknowingly cruel as it loves spreading its scales which can heal others on the spot. However, too much of these scales can also destroy one's body. Its shell is supposed to be in the shape of a butterfly. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Tapu Lele Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Land Spirit Pokémon, Tapu, Guardian Deity of Akala Island, Guardian, Sacred Guardian, Island Guardian, Spirit Guardian, Land Spirit, Guardian Tapu, Legendary Pokemon, Nature Incarnate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation via its scales, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Dragon Type moves, Resistance to Psychic Type moves, Even greater resistance to Fighting Type moves, Healing, Possibility for Statistics Reduction, Absorption Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stalemated Solgaleo/Lunala alongside the other Tapus). Ignores durability with Natures Madness and the Z-Move Guardian of Alola (Always gets an opponent to a half/quarter of their current health) and by spreading a lot of its scales on the opponent. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Aided in the fight against Solgaleo or Lunala) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Tapunium Z Intelligence: High, should be comparable to Tapu Koko, although is shown to be quite oblivious to the damage it causes with its scales. Weaknesses: Steel, Ghost, and Poison Type moves. Guardian of Alola can only be used once per battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Psychic Surge: Tapu Lele automatically sets up Psychic Terrain upon entry or reentry into combat. * Nature's Madness: The signature of the Tapu. Tapu Lele draws power from nature and strikes the opponent with it cutting their current health in half. * Guardian of Alola: The signature Z-Move of the Tapu. Using the power held within the Tapunium Z Tapu Lele combines it with Nature's Madness to summon a giant yellow avatar. Tapu Lele then attaches itself as the head before hammering down one of the arms to squash the opponent cutting their current health down to a quarter. * Psychic Terrain: Tapu Lele coats the surrounding terrain with a psychic power. Those who are grounded will receive a boost in power to their Psychic Type moves and protection from priority based attacks. * Aromatic Mist: Using a mysterious aroma, Tapu Lele boosts the special defense of one of its allies. * Aromatherapy: Using a soothing scent Tapu Lele cures itself and its allies of status conditions. * Mean Look: Tapu Lele gives the opponent a sharp mean look that prevents them from escaping. * Draining Kiss: Tapu Lele kisses the opponent to deal damage. It also heals Tapu Lele by 75% of the damage dealt. * Astonish: Tapu Lele attacks the opponent by surprise possibly making them flinch. * Withdraw: Tapu Lele withdraws into its shell to boost its defense. It can also be used to simultaneously block in coming attacks. * Confusion: Tapu Lele attacks with a telekinetic force similar to Psychic that may cause confusion. * Psywave: Tapu Lele releases a wave of psychic energy. * Psybeam: Tapu Lele fires off a beam of psychic energy that may cause confusion. * Sweet Scent: Tapu Lele releases a sweet scent that lulls the opponent lowering their evasiveness. It can also be used to attract wild Pokémon. * Skill Swap: Tapu Lele swaps Abilities with its opponent using a psychic power. * Psyshock: Tapu Lele fires off psychic projectiles that target defense over special defense. * Tickle: Tapu Lele tickles the opponent which lowers their attack and defense. * Extrasensory: Tapu Lele attacks with a telekinetic force that may cause the opponent to flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Flatter: Tapu Lele flatters the opponent which confuses them and boosts their special attack. * Moonblast: Tapu Lele draws power from the moon and forms it into a pink sphere which it then fires. It may also lower the opponent's special attack. * Dazzling Gleam: Tapu Lele creates a rainbow colored sphere around its body and slams into the opponent. Gallery sample_b1954630100f56836143486787218bbf.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Fairies Category:Guardians Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Status Effect Users Category:Psychics Category:Anime Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 4